I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine covers, and more particularly to a cover for permitting quick access to the motor housing of a sawing table.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional saw support tables including motors for driving a saw blade are known in the art. In some situations the motor is housed externally of the support table as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,326 issued to Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,665 issued to Terpstra et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,762 issued to Gaskell. In other embodiments the motor is housed partially inside of the table with the remainder protruding outwardly. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,461 issued to Johnson. Finally, an example of a motor disposed entirely within the table support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,408 issued to Boice et al.
A recurring problem with saw tables which employ internally positioned motors is that they tend to draw saw dust and shavings within the sawing table by virtue of a vacuum generated by the motor. Also, access to the motor is occasionally required for other maintenance purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,502 issued to Brewer, Sr. discloses an adjustable sliding plate that allows the operator access to the saw table arbor and related blade. However the plate is provided on the top of the saw table and is directed at providing an access specifically to the blade and related elements only.
What is required is a cover for a motor rotary housing of a saw table which permits quick access to the rotary motor in order to perform quick maintenance chores or to remove fouling particles which accumulate therein